The House on Fire!
The House on Fire! is the 4th episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 2. Summary There's a very dangerous situation happened at 47 Delaware Drive, so bunch of firefighters come to the rescue and stop the smoking and burning house. Plot Jackie had just received a present from Will and plays Pat-A-Cake with Fushion. From Keira's House, Keira rides her scooter and saw that 47 Delaware Dr. is pouring smoke all over Eleanor's House. There might be a house earthquake that makes Sam and Melissa upset. Both of the parents just left Jackie at home by herself. Meanwhile at Eleanor's house, Will already gave Jackie's present and reunites with Fushion, Keziah, and Eleanor. He tells them that the house is smoking and burning like crazy! They have to use their brains to tell about the disaster. Eleanor goes first and explains that when she sees the house pouring smoke, she will be hysterical. Keziah explains that she and Fushion are trying to have daily play dates, and Fushion thinks that the house looks like a volcano. Will gives his friends a hand and wishes Keziah good luck. Meanwhile at Jackie's house, Jackie saw that the house is on fire and exclaims running around the living room like a maniac. Melissa mentions that she, Jackie, Keziah, and Keira have to go outside soon. Jackie decides to play Princesses & Unicorns with Keziah, but Keziah ignores her. Back at Eleanor's house, Kate appears in her pajamas and warns Will, Eleanor, and Fushion to get away from the fire and smoke. Suddenly, loud fire trucks came and took Will and Eleanor's street to get the house to stop burning and smoking. Back at Jackie's house, Keira left her scooter at Eleanor's house. Melissa is aiding Jackie and Keziah to situate the problem. Jackie decides to tell a Girl Scout story to Keziah. The story consists of Jackie being a Girl Scout, needs a coach to lead her around the world, and deliver Girl Scout cookies. After Jackie's Girl Scouts story, Melissa gives her iPad to Jackie to tape the entire scene of firefighters washing the fire and smoke away. As soon as Eleanor repairs Keira's scooter handle back to normal, she gives it to Keira. Jackie just taped the entire scene of firefighters and fire trucks and finally took 4 pictures of Keziah holding a L.O.L Surprise doll on top of her head. After that, Melissa is about to go away until 7:00pm for Jackie's ice skating recital by taking the Travel Truck. Melissa explains to Keira that Michelle is coming to pick her up, and finally, Keziah rode back to Eleanor's house for a long play date, and Keira got picked up by her mother. Cast Trivia *This is the 2nd episode Jackie uses Sam's iPad. *This is the only episode Jackie, Will, and Fushion are the first characters to start the episode. *Jackie doesn't wear her school clothes in this episode. *Bubblegum and Jean don't appear in this episode and they're the only ones not to join Jackie nor her friends during the house earthquake. Goofs/Errors *When Melissa is warning Jackie and Keziah about the house earthquake, her hair is blonde and no sound coming out of her mouth. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Will Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Eleanor Category:Episodes with Opal Category:Episodes with Fluffy Category:Episodes that Bubblegum is absent Category:Episodes that Jean is absent